


Controlling Courtney

by GavinIsaNuisance



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Femdom, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Licking, Light BDSM, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Scissoring, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Male, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Weed, blowjob, cum in mouth, cumming, dickgirl, dickgirl_on_dickgirl, dickgirl_on_female, dickgirl_on_male, lesbian slave, lesbian submissive, strap-on anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance
Summary: Tired of lawsuits, Chris placates many of the the former Total Drama cast mates with an all expenses paid vacation to the Viceroy resort in Santa Monica California, but a certain CIT is dismayed to realize her new roommate is Heather herself! Dejected but not defeated, Courtney makes the most of it, letting loose and embarking on a sexual journey while learning that Heather has turned several of her former enemies into her witting sex slaves. Will Courtney figure out how or become part of Heather's new collection?
Relationships: Courtney/Bridgette, Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Eva, Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Heather/Gwen (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Eva/Duncan, Eva/Gwen, Eva/Izzy (Total Drama), Eva/Lindsay, Heather/Bridgette, Heather/Gwen, Heather/Lindsay (Total Drama)
Kudos: 10





	Controlling Courtney

**Author's Note:**

> All persons featured in a lewd/sexual nature are 18 and up.

Santa Monica, California. This uppity, bougee beach community is surrounded on three sides by the city of Los Angeles (you know, where we used to film movies) and it's last side by the Pacific Ocean. It's home to celebrities, newly moved tech companies tired of Silicon Valley property taxes, a crappy pier, the offices of several film and television studios, and very swanky hotels...also rent control.

But for our story, were on Ocean Avenue...I think this is the very Ocean Avenue the Yellowcard song is about, but that's irrelevant. What isn't irrelevant is the Viceroy, this incredibly fancy hotel featured in several movies and TV shows (Even The Sopranos) has been rented out for two weeks by our favorite...or least favorite reality TV show host: Chris McLean.

Why you might ask? Well, as Chris was facing multiple civil...and criminal lawsuits from all his degenerate neglect and rampant destruction from his tenure as the host of the many iterations of Total Drama, the producers in all their litigious wisdom decided he owed it to his most beleaguered contestants to show some kind of esteem lest they all be sued into oblivion.

So, Chris was forced to rent out this swanky resort in this most expensive of Southern California cities to many of the show's contestants...on his dime. Many of the former reality TV shows tars had moved on with their lives and chose not to participate mostly because they had a hunch a secret season of the show was afoot, not outside of Chris's wheelhouse to do so. But, others wanting to relax or have the illusion of relaxation certainly came hand over fist for a two week vacay of sun, fun...and homeless. (Seriously, it's a huge problem here)

Now to Chris's delight much of his deposit was returned because Los Angeles is Los Angeles and people still like to come here for conventions and all that, and to his happiness there was a huge sex workers convention in town (That's a thing that could exist) and all the unused rooms had to be rented because they offered more money. So, Chris was happy as he was not entirely in the poor house but he still had to deal with everyone that made his life unbearable for the past several years or so.

One of those everyone was Courtney Vazquez. Ah, Courtney. The former CIT with the ego of a politician had herself a perilous past on the reality show, mostly with the drama of her lost boyfriends, friendships, and her litigious nature to get what she wanted at all costs.

She had moved on, sort of. She was in college now, attending one of those fancy schools that cost an absurd amount of money where you shoehorn your attendance at said university into literally every conversation you have with just about everyone.

Samsonite bags in hand, Courtney stepped out of her Lyft LUX because she's a "celebrity" dontcha know. She entered the nice lobby, getting a big whiff of overpriced luxury. She sauntered over to the front desk and was greeted by the extremely competent, kind, and very gay front desk clerk who did not deserve to put up with the two of abuse to come.

"Hello. Welcome to the Viceroy Santa Monica. Checking in. I bet you're checking in?"

"Um...yeah. Courtney Vazquez. I'm with the McLean party."

The smile faded from the man's face. "Oh. He uses way too much product in that mop."

"You don't know the half of it" Courtney grumbled.

"I swear he's living like it's 1987 and he took us all along for the ride—well, here you are, Ms. Vazquez, room 507. You have an ocean view" he then whispered. "You're lucky, the other side gets an ugh view of city hall."

"Um, thanks, I guess. Now , who'll take my bags?"

"Alonzo!" he called. An underpaid bellhop approached. "Ooh, I think all our luggage dollies are in use at the moment."

"That's okay" Courtney said, shoving her carryon bag into Alonzo's chest. "He looks strong."

Cut to the fifth floor. Alonzo grumbled as he finagled all of Courtney's bags over to her room...which of course had to be on the other end of the hall from the elevator. He nearly dropped one of the bags on the way.

"Hey watch that, they're fragile" Courtney boomed. They finally made it to the front door. Alonzo placed the bags in front and held out his hand for a tip. Courtney slapped his cheek. "Thanks Alphonso."

"...Alonzo..." he gritted his teeth.

"Whatever you say. That'll be all" she hurried him off, he grumbled, walking away, contemplating his life choices. Courtney got out her newly minted room key and opened up the door.

She was expecting to be greeted by the smell of ocean air...instead, she was greeted by her roommate. "Okay, time freshen u—HEATHER!?" don't I just suck?

There, wrapped in a towel and having a leg on one of the beds clipping her nasty toenails was the queen of mean: Heather Wan. The bane of everyone's existence on the show since day one, and she never stopped being any less of a heartless bitch thereafter.

"Oh, hey there, roomie" she said. She snipped a nail, and it flung up, hitting an a gasped and exasperated Courtney in the face. "Oop, catch some shrapnel?" she asked.

Courtney deadpanned, slamming the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that supposed to be rhetorical or are you stupider than you look?"

"You can't be my roommate?"

"Room 507, that's the number preceding 508 and after—"

"I know how to count, Heather!" Courtney complained. "I don't believe this!" she walked over to the seemingly unoccupied bed, and sat on the edge of it.

"Oh, that's my bed, actually" Heather smirked.

Courtney sneered, she had had enough already. "No, were not doing this. I will not stand for this!"

"Well you're sitting, so I guess you're right."

Courtney snarled, she stood up, grabbed her room key and charged outside, leaving her luggage at Heather's mercy. But the queen bee went right back to snipping.

And we cut to the fancy pool and lounge outside, complete with cabanas, the pool itself and a nice bar. Several castmates were taking a dip while Courtney trudged over to the bar where the aforementioned Chris sat, nursing his fifth pina colada. He sighed, feeling an unwanted presence next to him.

"What?" he jeered.

"I want a new room!" Courtney boomed.

Chris didn't even turn around. "What, no "hi Chris", "how's it going, Chris?", or "Gee Chris, thank you so much for paying for this place with YOUR own money!"

"I. Want. A. New. Room!" Courtney enunciated.

Realizing she wasn't going away, Chris turned around in his chair. "And I wanted to host The Bachelorette, but nooooo! Instead Chris Harrison is the reality show talk of Tinseltown—"

"Irrelevant!" Courtney shouted. "How dare you put me with Heather!"

"Courtney, she RSVP'd, We got an even number of women and I had to put her somewhere" Chris said actually making sense.

"WITH ME!?"

"Yes, with you. I weighed out all possible options and scenarios and figured you two rooming together would cause the least amount of damages."

"She clipped a toenail in my face!"

"Scenario number 34."

"You're gonna get me a new room!" Courtney boomed.

"Uh, actually, I'm not. And even if I wanted to-which I don't, I can't. The place is booked for that weird sex con and us, and there's not a room open for days. Sorry Court, you drew the Heather straw, life sucks" he said, sipping his drink.

"You're gonna switch me with someone" Courtney demanded, putting her hands on Chris's shoulder.

"Yeah right. Face it, Courtney, the only person everyone likes less than you, is Heather...fine, maybe Eva. But you two burned more bridges than the Wehrmacht throughout your time on the show, it's actually fitting you're both together" Chris mused. Courtney was about to open her big mouth when Chris interrupted her. "And threaten to sue me, fine, there's nothing I did that would constitute any legal action and I have it on good authority that you're on your fourth law firm because no one cares about money that much to want to represent you...which given every lawyer I know is a sad state of affairs and trust me I know a ton of lawyers" he took a triumphant sip of his drink. "Look, you're in LA, go be a tourist. You only have to be there to sleep."

"So, that's it then?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, get over it, or get lost. Those are your options" Chris insisted, downing the rest of his drink.

"I don't believe this! I have to suffer while everyone else gets to have fun?"

"Who says you have to suffer. Get to know her, I don't know, maybe Heather's deeper than she gets credit for. Look Courtney, I've been in reality TV a long time—"

"It's worked wonders for you" Courtney snarled.

"My point is, who you are on camera can be worlds different than who you are off camera, and that you litigious pain in my ass, is who you truly are. Don't let the fame define you, it'll only control you."

"Thanks Confucius" Courtney rolled her eyes. "But if I wanted a fortune cookie, I'd go get Chinese" she said before stomping away. Chris rubbed his temples, then turned to the hot bartender.

"Keep 'em coming baby. Strong."

"You got it, Chris" she said with a wink.

Courtney trudged around the pool, angry and distraught that she didn't get her own way and by all accounts there was no way she would. Unless she could somehow get a plane ticket home, she would be stuck in California for two weeks, knowing she would be Heather's roommate.

She popped a squat on one of those nice long lawn chairs with a scenic vista of the Viceroy pool. A pool where celebrities far and wide used to swim in is now home to uppity tourists not ironic enough to get an overpriced Airbnb in Venice Beach, and foreign businessmen who want to do all the schlocky tourist traps LA has to offer.

She got out her cellphone, ready to give her parents frantic texts demanding she be sent home...or perhaps she just buy a plane ticket and go herself. Sure she'd be taking a bath on the price, but is losing her already suspect sanity worth getting soaked over $626 for a coach seat with Air Canada?

Courtney then realized just how childish all this was. Chris had a point, all she had to do was sleep there, and for all she knew, Heather would be trying to get her proverbial beak wet with every talent agency from Century City to Burbank. And knowing the now infamous history of the Hollywood Casting Couch Heather would probably spend the next two weeks blowing some old rich guy in his mansion off Mulholland for the next two weeks so she could get her big break as a Hollywood starlet and would hopefully never even be around.

With a heavy heart, Courtney sighed and put her phone away. She eyeballed a poolside waiter. "Hey!" she called.

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"Long Island Iced Tea. Spare the iced tea" Courtney groused.

"Right away ma'am" he then headed for the bar.

Courtney pouted and crossed her arms while she waited for a Collins glass filled only with booze and ice. She looked about the pool, a lot of her former friends were there. She saw Geoff throwing a frisbee with Trent and Cody. God only knows what those boobs did with their lives post show.

Lindsay was there sunning herself. Courtney got a good look at the bimbo blonde. She looked good. I mean, she always looked good, but now she looked fantastic. Life really took off for her in some way. Courtney was interrupted by the waiter walking over with her drink.

"Here you are. Long Island Iced Tea, no iced tea."

This time Courtney tipped...with a Canadian twenty. "You stop when I say stop" she said plopping the worthless bill in the man's hand.

At first incredulous, he shrugged. Fortunately, given the heavy influx of foreign tourists, there were currency exchanges all over the city. "Um, thank you, ma'am" he then vanished once more.

She took a hefty sip of her boozy beverage, not even caring it had nothing but alcohol. She took an even heartier sip when her eyes merged over to the jacuzzi. Who else would be sitting there and cooing but Duncan and Gwen.

UGH! Courtney snarled, downing the glass...damn. She felt a slight buzz come on considering she pounded away about three shots of IT'LL GET'CHA DRUNK in about as many seconds. Duncan had always been on the outs with both women. Courtney was the good girl he could turn bad which always amused him and Gwen was just more his type on a surface level. But Duncan was a hothead, had routine trouble with the law (how he was even able to travel internationally was anyone's guess), and at the end of the day was always a loner out for himself...not unlike Courtney, but at least she could feign emotional availability from time to time.

While she stared and snarled, another drink was plopped on the small table next to her and Courtney wasted no time in taking sip after sip...after sip. I guess Duncan and Gwen were back together or they hooked up upon coming to this carte blanche soiree. It was fitting, they dressed similar, had similar interests in bands and movies, and were about as oblique, sarcastic, sardonic, and talked in the same deadpan monotone.

There was something peculiar about Gwen's neck. She wore something, a silver necklace with what seemed to be a matching heart shaped pendant. Courtney narrowed her eyes, that was new. Maybe a present from 'him'. UGH! She down beverage number two...

...Three drinks later...

Courtney was two sheets to the wind. She had a headache the size of her ego. She had the vodka sweats, and there was another beverage right next to her. Courtney was usually a fun drunk, it meshed well against her usual stick-in-the-mud persona. Even now with all this self-imposed depression (She may have a personality disorder, I'm not sure) she still wanted to have fun, get more drunk...and I dunno, maybe fuck?

While her loopy eyes couldn't compute she tried to grasp at her drink while she laid on the lawn chair, not realizing someone was next to her. "Your grip's worse than a claw machine."

That 'meh' joke came from the big blue ball of repressed rage that was Eva Stroyvenesko. Courtney raised an eyebrow. Eva looked more buff than usual...and her boobs about a size bigger. Her hair still in the same stupid ponytail and she wore the same dark blue gym rat outfit. She held in one hand a limed-up bottle of Corona Extra, who should deeply consider changing their name.

"Eva?"

"No it's Amanda Nunes."

"Well which is it?" Drunk Courtney asked...which given her current state of lucidness was a fairly reasonable question.

"How've you been Vazquez? You look like shit."

"You'd look like shit too if you'd...if you'd have to be that fucking whore's roommate!" Courtney slurred...loudly.

"But, I'm Lindsay's roommate" Eva corrected...assuming Courtney meant Lindsay was a whore, which again, not an entirely insane accusation.

"No! Fucking Heather!"

"Oh you got stuck with that skank?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Yas!" Courtney jeered. "Fuck her."

"I wouldn't fuck her" Eva shook her head finishing her beer.

"This sucks. I didn't ask for this shit and yet here I am!"

"So leave then?"

"And what? Let her win? Nuh-uh sister, not me!" Courtney insisted, another long sip.

Eva then paused and looked over at Courtney. "So, what else you got going on?" she asked oddly vulnerable.

"What are'ya making small t-talk?"

"I haven't seen you in years. Jesus."

"Well you weren't exactly Miss Personality over here" Courtney reminded her.

"Likewise" Eva snapped back. "I was uh, gonna go see the pier and stuff, and I dunno, if you wanted to come..."

This seemed SO unlike Eva. But she had a point, it had been years and maybe she changed...maybe Chris had a bit of a point, maybe Heather changed too. Maybe everyone changed and it was Courtney who was stuck in her past?

"I dunno, I barely unpacked...I'm drunk as fuck."

"Well, hey, I offered" Eva shrugged, another beer already in hand. "Just didn't want you to sit here being drunk and miserable, I guess. Fuck me right?" Eva sighed and passively aggressively drank her poor excuse for beer.

Courtney wasn't paying attention. Instead she had her eyes glued to Duncan and Gwen...and she would have seen Eva did too had she looked over. Seeing Gwen uncharacteristically coo while Duncan kissed her neck while two margaritas sat next to them really made the CIT's drunken blood boil over. She clenched her fists...but then realized drunk and violence NEVER mix well. So, needing another outlet, she turned to Eva.

"Is pot legal here?" she asked.

Eva smirked, raising an eyebrow.

We get a nice establishing shot of the Los Angeles metro as Moby's version of New Dawn Fades plays over the background. (It's in the movie Heat, and if you haven't seen Heat, go watch Heat...I'll wait...).

A drunk Courtney and Eva found one of the many recreational cannabis dispensaries Santa Monica had to offer before lighting up a pre-rolled doob and let that cross-fade kick in. They sampled some food at the trendy restaurants. Found the mall, walked along the "boardwalk" which took them to the homeless paradise of Venice Beach, and continued along their inebriated tour of the LA area that they'll probably forget the next day.

In all honesty, these two adversaries had a pretty good time but perhaps that ws the booze and weed talking? And perhaps Courtney wanted oh so desperately to escape her Heather dilemma in any way she could...but what was Eva's reasoning?

She never like anyone on the show, and spare me the borscht that she changed and all that...no, she had ulterior motives alright, and they would come to fruition soon. They finally made it to the famous Santa Monica Pier.

The two were still quite faded, enjoying something we don't get too much here in SoCal: soft serve ice cream. The drunk was wearing down but the two decided in their stoned stupor to order some rumchatas and dunked their ice cream cones inside to make a makeshift boozy milkshake...oh the smart decisions. The two were sitting next to one another at a table right by the laughable excuse for rides on the pier.

"I have the best time" Courtney slurred.

"Yeah, me t-t-too" Eva also slurred.

"No, I mean it, you are like soooo like, you're not bad, Eva-you're-y-you-you're great."

"Nooooooo, come onnnnnn."

"Chris has a point, maybe I'm bein' too judge-y."

"No, nope Heather's a cunt, no two ways around that" Eva insisted, taking a big old cold gulp of ice cream and rum.

"Fine, but you're not a cunt" Courtney countered. "So like, whatcha been doing with yer life post this shit?"

"I live in New York, and own three gyms."

"Ooh New York? Fancy" Courtney slurred slugging down the rest of her booze-shake.

"Don't get excited. I like live in Staten Island, it's practically New Jersey. But I got two gyms in Brooklyn, one in Queens, and I'm THIS CLOSE to closing on another gym that I'll fix up in some...s-some crap town called Oyster Bay—s'in Long Island somewheres. What about you?"

"I'm a paralegal at this firm in Toronto. Steinbeck, Holstein, Lindberg, & Associates."

"Law school?" Eva asked.

"Working on it. But look at you, smart businesswoman with the real estate living in New fucking York. When's your Visa expire?"

"Permanent resident. I think I'll stay" Eva announced. "Was thinking about...moving to this town in Jersey...s'called Montclair. Cheaper, lower taxes, train takes you right into Madison Square G..."

Eva paused. Courtney, who was getting a bout of sleepiness from mixing one depressant with something known to cause depressant effects. But she didn't just nod off on the disgusting table, no-no, she fell asleep on Eva's shoulder.

The muscled girl blushed as Courtney used her as a makeshift pillow. After a moment, Courtney woke up, and her eyes shifted towards Eva, still blushing. Eva trembled a bit, She felt herself cupping Courtney's chin, and it didn't take much for them both to lean and a kiss did ensue.

Eva gripped Courtney's chin as she explored her mouth, each tasting a gross mixture of cheap ice cream, rumchata, other booze, and the never ending taste of burnt weed. Courtney picked her head back up and got some more leverage as she pushed Eva's tongue back into her mouth to establish some dominance.

Not that Eva complained but the muscled girl wanted more and tried to do the same with Courtney as the two groped each other's breasts and upped backs, and shoulders, neither breaking their kiss on the crowded pier.

But Courtney's hand ventured lower, gripping Eva's thick thigh. She moved a hand closer and closer towards her private area EXCEPT...instead of thinking she'd be dry fondling some wet snatch...she grabbed something instead.

The two opened their eyes, Eva still blushing, but deeper now. Courtney released as Eva looked at the Latina with some unwarranted shame. Courtney still had her hand on a bulge tent poling from Eva's shorts.

"C-C-C-C-rout-ney" Eva stammered.

"No...N-n-no. You? Really?" she asked in true transphobic fashion. Eva nodded slightly. "When?" she asked. She then looked around and grabbed Eva by the bicep and pulled her up from the table.

"Courtney, wait!" Eva begged.

Courtney dragged them both onto the pier by the rides while Eva desperately tried to hide the obvious boner still poked out from her shorts. Courtney looked over to two buildings which were where a few carnival games were and pulled the two of them behind it, right by the laughable roller coaster.

It was a perfect blind spot. They were right by the pier's edge while the backs of both buildings provided excellent cover. The only people who could see them would be on the top of the Ferris wheel and the coaster going by...or if say two others ran behind there getting the same idea. Eva leaned against the wall, looking away. Courtney stared at the bulge, very shaky in her cross-faded state.

Eva looked more vulnerable now than she ever had in her life. She wanted to run but her boner had other plans...plans Courtney may have been willing to satisfy. "Was that this was about?" she asked.

"N-n-n-n-no, n-ot really."

Courtney wasn't convinced. But she had enough alcohol and THC in her system that her curiosity outweighed any other feeling. Besides, it wasn't like they already made out publicly. Courtney knelt down in front of Eva who did not object but looked away.

Courtney slowly pulled her shorts down, revealing a pair of athletic panties with an obvious bulge protruding from them. Courtney smirked, and lowered these too, and a nearly erect eight inch cock flopped free.

The Latina fondled it a bit to get it nice and hard while also playing with Eva's balls. After some flicking Courtney licked the tip before slowly inserting it inside her mouth, looking up at Eva whose blush was on fully display.

After a few moments, Courtney downed most of the dick, having more practice than the average viewer would have thought. She took a hand and played with Eva's testicles, and she was now as hard as a rock.

"Ugggggh. Fuck. Ugh" the muscle-head groaned.

Courtney shoved it so deep her lips were against Eva's crotch, the dick now well inside her throat with minimal effort on her part. She looked up, batting her big brown eyes at Eva, even winking. Who knew if given the right concoction of alcohol and cannabis Courtney would be so outgoing?

"Ergh-oh come on, ugh."

Courtney wanted more. She released, leaving a thin trail of saliva going from Eva's tip to her mouth, and stroked her wet dick with her other hand before shoving it back into her mouth hole. Using a newly lubed up finger Courtney reached behind Eva and fondled around her asshole before slowly inserting said finger inside and Eva moaned louder.

"Oh! Oh-oh fuck!"

Ah, those were the sounds Courtney wanted to hear. Courtney shoved the digit as deep into Eva's rectum as she could while doing the same with her cock in her mouth. She could feel some pre-cum leaking into her throat. Damn, she was good.

Eva bit her lower lip as she felt like she was ready to fire, grabbing Courtney by the back of her head as she blew. Eva made one last grunt, not even getting the word cum out of her mouth before shooting deep inside of Courtney's.

"Ugggggggh fuck me!" she shouted.

Eva fired three full shots of warm baby gravy inside of Courtney's throat before pulling out and letting the last couple of loads land on her lips. Courtney licked up what she could. She smirked and took her finger out of Eva's butt.

The two silently looked at one another and smiled. But Courtney felt something as she tried to stand up. Maybe she stood up too fast, but it sent her head into a tailspin. She nearly fell over.

"Oh God."

"Courtney...a-are you al—"

Courtney ran over to the side of the pier and shoved her head over, evacuating the contents of her stomach. Her lips and chin covered in a mix of vomit and semen. Gross. Eva pulled her pants up and walked over. Courtney felt like the worst was over. She turned over to Eva.

"That was...that was not you...I-I-I promise...I-...I gotta go."

"Courtney! Wait!"

Courtney ran off, tears in her eyes and vomit on her face. She wiped her lips off and sprinted towards the edge of the pier and back onto Ocean Avenue. Her head spinning rapidly she had trouble remembering a few things.

. . .

Eventually, it was very dark outside. Courtney found her way back to the fifth floor of her hotel and struggled to make it to her room and slammed her room key into the thing...after four failed attempts she opened up the door, not noticing the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the handle. She opened the door only slightly to the sound of loud moaning.

"Ohhhhh that's it you slut. Lick my pussy."

Courtney's eyes narrowed. It was Heather alright, legs spread out, someone clearly going to town on her snatch...except...except the very person going down on her was none other than GWEN! Courtney could only tell given the outline of Gwen's face...and the same pendant necklace she wore with the charm twirled around her neck. Courtney couldn't believe it. In her stupor she decided it best to leave them alone, making for an awkward situation was definitely not what the doctor ordered. Courtney slowly, one inch at a time closed the door.

Whoa...Gwen and Heather...it doesn't get more unlikely than that. Courtney couldn't see straight. She meandered around the floor, a million thoughts racing through her mind. She made it over to the elevators, there was a couch and two chairs opposite the elevator doors. Courtney shrugged and flopped down on the couch, and after one or two moments, passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment with your suggestions!


End file.
